


Sharp Things

by sharkie335



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Face Slapping, I mean it, M/M, Nate Summers likes hurting him, Needle play, Painful Sex, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, There are needles here, Though remarkably little blood, Wade Wilson is a masochist, extreme needle play, pain to the erogenous zones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: When Wade wants to be hurt during sex, he goes to Nate.





	Sharp Things

Wade shifted a little, settling deeper into the web of ropes that Nate had wrapped around him. With the blindfold in place, he was in utter darkness, and he could just hear Nate moving around. "So, what do you have planned, big guy?"

"It's a surprise," Nate said. "But it's going to hurt."

"Aww, you know just the way to my heart," Wade said with a grin. He loved Vanessa, and sex with her was perfect, but he'd been an adrenaline junkie even before becoming a mutant. And now that he healed instantly from anything that happened to him, he'd become a huge masochist. It was something that Vanessa understood, but didn't like to do and so The Arrangement had been born. He went to Nate when he wanted to be hurt. In return, Nate got to fuck him. Win-win.

There was sudden pressure on his nipples, and it took Wade a moment to realize that it was Nate's thumbs, pressing hard and twisting. It didn't hurt, but did give him some warning of where Nate was going to focus his attention. After a moment, Nate's thumbs lifted off his chest, and Wade wasn't being touched at all. 

It didn't last long, as he heard a snapping sound, and then a sharp pain as something slid through his nipple. It had to be a needle, and felt absolutely huge as Nate forced it through, making him gasp at the sudden sensation. There was barely a pause, and then another needle was shoved through his other nipple. 

"That's pretty," Nate said, his voice low and gravelly. "I saw this on the internet. I wonder how many needles I can get in your nipples before you're begging for my cock?"

Wade almost said that he'd start begging now, if Nate wanted. But if he did that, Nate wouldn't hurt him more. And, damn, Wade definitely wanted _more_. So instead, he just said, "Bring it."

"That's what I like about you, Wilson," Nate said, even as another needle was pushed in. "You never know when you're outmatched."

Wade didn't bother to hide his reaction. He groaned and whimpered as Nate alternated between his nipples, pushing through needle after needle. He even pushed needles in the skin on his chest, until the whole area was awash in sensation. He'd lost track of how many were in him by the time Nate stopped adding them, and then Nate's fingers were on them, twisting and pulling, and Wade cried out. It _hurt_. It hurt so _good_ , and Wade couldn't remember why he went so long between visits to Nate.

Nate shifted around, no longer playing with the needles, and then his hands were on Wade's head, untying the blindfold. "Look," he said, and Wade couldn't do anything else.

Both of his nipples had several nipples lancing through them, and even more around them. There were so many in such a small space that Wade couldn't even count them, not that he actually cared that much. It just felt _so good_. Plus, he could feel his flesh trying to heal around the needles, and he knew it was going to hurt even more when they came out and the skin tore.

Nate casually reached out and flicked the tip of one finger against the base of one of the needles, causing a chain reaction of pain that left Wade groaning in need. "I've got a few more of these," he said, his voice full of casual cruelty. "I'm saving them for your dick while I'm fucking you, though."

Just the _thought_ was almost enough to make Wade come. "Fuck, yeah," he groaned plaintively. "Why the hell are you talking instead of _doing_?"

"Because it's so much fun to watch you practically wet yourself in anticipation," Nate said, flicking another needle.

"Wouldn't it be more fun to do this with your cock in my ass?" Wade groaned as Nate flicked another needle, the pain flickering through him.

"I don't know," Nate said, idly playing with a different needle. "This is a lot of fun. I could do this for a while." _flick_ "I mean, I've fucked your ass before," _flick_ "and the teasing is fun." _flick flick flick_

Wade tried to flex, testing once again for give in the rope. Finding none, just like he knew would happen, he whimpered. "Come on, Nate. I _need_ you to fuck me."

"No, you don't." _flick flick flick_ "You _need_ me to hurt you. You just _want_ me to fuck you." _flick flick flick flick_

The constant sharp pain of the tissue tearing and then healing the tiny wounds that Nate was inflicting every time he touched one of the needles was getting deep inside Wade's head. He closed his eyes, the better to focus on Nate's touches. Nate's hands were huge, able to brush several needles at once, and Wade was quickly losing what little sanity he had left.

Then Nate lifted his hands off Wade's chest. He wasn't touching Wade at all, and Wade opened his eyes, frantic for some sort of connection, to know that he wasn't alone in this. Nate was standing between Wade's spread thighs, Nate's arms folded across his chest. It felt like his glowing eye was looking right in the heart of Wade's twisted desires and needs. Wade felt pinned in place, and not by either the needles or the ropes, and he felt a familiar squirming in his stomach.

Not wanting to look too closely on what that feeling might be, he closed his eyes once again. Swallowing hard, he pitched his voice low and pleading. "Come on, Nate. You know you want to feel me around your cock - all tight and hot. Fuck me hard as you want."

"One of these days, I'll see what it is you're hiding from me," Nate said. He let out a harsh sigh, but his hands were tucking under Wade's ass, forcing him to tip it up. He was already spread wide. 

Nate spat; once, twice, three times; and the humiliation twisted Wade even tighter. Then one of Nate's thick fingers, pushing the spit in, getting Wade just wet enough that he wouldn't hurt the skin of Nate's cock. Hurting _Wade_ was the whole point, after all, so he knew he wouldn't get any more lube than this.

The finger pulled out, replaced by the fat, blunt head of Nate's cock at his hole. Opening his eyes, he tried to look as insolent as possible when he said, "Come on - what are you waiting for? An engraved invitation?"

"You son of a - " Nate snarled as he started to push inside. The invasion burned as Nate forced his cock into Wade's unprepared hole, and Wade didn't even try to hold back the deep groan that it pulled from him.

Nate didn't let up until he was all the way in, hips pressed firmly against Wade's ass. He paused for a moment, and and Wade started to say something to egg him on. The words dried up, though, when Nate leaned to the side and picked up the package of needles. 

His metal hand wrapped around Wade's cock, jacking it a few times. Then he released it, using both hands to open the packets and pull out one of the needles. Dropping the package on Wade's stomach, Nate grabbed Wade's cock, and then the needle was sliding through the thin skin on the surface of his cock.

The pain was _amazing_. "Oh, fuck me," Wade groaned.

"Not until these are all in," Nate said, a feral grin on his face. Slowly, he added needles, until there were five in Wade's cock, parading like a ladder up the underside. "That's pretty," Nate added, his eyes darting from Wade's chest to his cock and back again. "Gonna have to remember this for next time."

The thought that Nate might do this again - scratch that, probably _would_ do this again - made Wade twist in the ropes. He knew that he'd let him, too. Hell, he'd ask for it on his knees to be made to feel like this all over again.

Nate wrapped his robotic hand around Wade's cock, causing all of the needles to shift and tear the tender flesh as his hips started to thrust forcefully. Wade groaned loudly, pain and pleasure colliding in his brain as he was overwhelmed by everything happening to his body all at once.

"You're such a slut for it," Nate growled out, his hand tightening even further and causing Wade to yelp. "I could probably set you on fire and you'd beg me not to stop."

Wade could barely catch his breath to do more than heave and pant as Nate fucked him hard. His cock and chest were on fire with sharp pain from the needles, his ass was on fire from being fucked, and he was fucking _flying_ with it. "I'm gonna... I'm gonna...." he gasped out,

Nate's hand shifted, clamping down on the base of Wade's balls and derailing his oncoming orgasm. "Not yet, cunt," he ordered. "I need to hurt you some more."

"Oh, _come on_ ," Wade whined, desperation curling up his back like a snake. "I didn't say you had to stop hurting me once I come."

Nate chuckled, low and cruel. "Oh, I know. But it's more fun when you're desperate." His hands started to move around, twisting and pulling on the various needles as his hips moved as steadily as a metronome. 

Wade could take being stabbed, blown up, shot, burned alive. But the tiny little pains of the needles moving through his skin were doing a number on his sanity. "Please," he begged simply. " _Please_ "

The sudden slap across his face slammed his head to the side, making him feel like his brain was rattling in his skull. "If I want to hear from an asshole, I'll fart," Nate said. "Shut your mouth and take it, slut."

Opening his mouth to argue - when would he _not_ argue? - he caught the look in Nate's eye, and he realized that even being made to wait would be if Nate decided to leave him hanging. So, even though it meant that he was biting the inside of his cheek hard enough to bleed, he managed to shut his mouth for once in his fucking mouth. He couldn't stop the small whimpers and moans that escaped through his clenched teeth, but those didn't seem to annoy Nate.

God, he needed to do this more often. His whole body was alive in ways he couldn't even begin to explain. It was like... It was like...

Aw, fuck it. It was just amazing, that was what it was.

Suddenly, Nate ripped one of the needles out of Wade's dick. The sudden intensity of the pain made Wade scream, and when he blinked his eyes back open, he saw from the expression on Nate's face that it had been deliberate.

He wasn't going to beg. He wasn't. "Nate..." he groaned, unable to keep the sound in.

"I'm close," Nate said, his voice a little winded. "When I come, you can come. But remember that all these needles are going to hurt even worse coming out than going in."

"Don't care," Wade said, breathless at the possibility of coming soon.

A second needle was pulled out of his cock, and he nearly came just from that. But Nate had said that he had to wait, and if he didn't, Nate might refuse to do this again. So he thought hard about the Queen of England, naked on a cold day, pulling back from the brink just barely.

Nate's thrusts got harder, faster, deeper, and then he went silent, barely breathing, as he came deep inside Wade's ass. As he did, he pulled the last three needles out of Wade's dick, and that was it, that was all she wrote. Wade was coming, shooting so hard that he was getting it on his own face - yuck.

When Nate pulled out, there was neither gentleness or finesse, and it hurt almost as much as the original penetration had. Wade moaned softly, pain washing through his nerves. His eyes sagged shut as endorphins washed through him, and so Nate pulling out two of the needles in his chest surprised him into gasping.

With the hormones flowing through his veins, it didn't hurt as bad, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt at all. Nate didn't go fast in taking them out, nor did he take his time. They were just steadily pulled free, the tiny tears healing almost immediately.

"Fuck," Wade sighed out as the last needles were removed. "That was fucking amazing."

Nate chuckled, low and cruel. "Hey, it was definitely fun for me," he said, as he untied the ropes holding Wade in place. "Next time you feel like some pain, you know who to call."

"You're number two on my speed dial," Wade said, stretching as the last of the rope fell away. "Thanks."

"Any time."


End file.
